


Coming Out Gone Wrong

by deadbeat1010



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeat1010/pseuds/deadbeat1010
Summary: Just a short fic exploring George's struggles when coming out to his friends. In the fic he accidently retweets something and ends up coming out to his fans and friends sooner than he wanted, but Dream is there to comfort and reassure him that everything is okay. :)Contains some mentions of bullying - also some hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Coming Out Gone Wrong

It was late in the UK, so much so that outside George’s window the sun was starting to make itself known again, despite setting only hours prior. Dream, Sapnap and George had been filming for over five hours on a gruelling video featuring a plugin that had taken them weeks to code. He had been awake for over 20 hours and could feel his hazel eyes starting to droop; the adrenaline from screaming at his friends throughout filming the video slowly starting to drain out of his tired body.

His friends had obviously started to notice the drastic drop in his energy as his voice had started to grow hoarse. His camera was off as he didn’t feel present and awake enough to maintain his composure in his current state of delirium (even if it were just his friends that would see him).

“Gogy you okayyyyyy?” he heard through his headset as he winced as the sound of Sapnap’s husky voice resonating through his ears.

“Yeh I’m fine just absolutely exhausted, it’s been a long day you know.” George couldn’t even bring himself to make a jarring remark or flirty comeback like he usually would; he really does needs to go to bed…

Dream - who had been unusually quiet - pipes up immediately, almost as if he were waiting for George to somewhat crack and admit to his friends he was too exhausted to continue filming.

“Isn’t it like 6AM in England George? You’ve been up for forever; we can finish filming tomorrow. I really don’t mind.” 

Despite Dream’s obvious effort at hiding the concern from his usually composed voice, it was definitely there and no doubt that if he had managed to pick up on it, then so had Sapnap.

“Yeah dude no problem… it’s been draining for all of us.” Sapnap chimed in obviously trying to deflate the situation and make it less awkward, however, George was too tired to even acknowledge Dream’s slip up. ‘He obviously meant it in a friendly way’ George thought to himself, but he was also having none of his friend’s attempts at making him feel better about taking a break.

With determination, George gathered all the enthusiasm and energy he could muster and began trying to convince his friends he could continue; he was definitely not going to make his friends wait to finish and post a video because he was too tired.’ That’s the way you lose friends, by becoming so burdensome and lazy that they start getting sick of you, eventually leaving you out of challenges and games. George had previously received a taste of this type of treatment in middle-school from his school friends when they found out about his love for books and computers which was weird in comparison to their preference for Football and Soccer, taking every opportunity to exclude him from their games.

The memory brought shivers down George’s spine - no - there was no way he was going to let that happen with Dream and Sapnap – he… no they meant too much to him.

“Guys I’m fine seriously, I can keep going.” Sitting up straighter in his chair and taking a long sip from the water bottle resting at his feet, George began moving his character again to show his friends he was serious about continuing.

“If you’re sure…” Dream replied sounding unconvinced, probably due to the overly enthusiastic attitude George had taken up mere moments after being questioned on his previous apathetic one. George just ignored him and forced himself to fall back into the loud, humorous persona that was GeorgeNotFound.

Not even half an hour later and George’s eyes were heavily drooping; he could barely focus on the conversation taking place between Sapnap and Dream and trying to join in on it himself was out of the question. Why did he always do this?

George was startled out of his incoherence by Dream laughing. “So, George have you finally decided to give it up and go to bed?” He knew Dream meant it affectionately, but all George could hear was his friend mocking him at being so weak and unable to stay alert even while filming a video.

“Guys, when I say I’m fine to keep filming, I mean it okay!” He was starting to get aggravated at his friends' patronising tone.

“Are you kidding? You are in another world; you haven’t spoken to us this whole time and you have messed up 70% of your jumps. Chill dude, we can do it tomorrow once you get some sleep.” Sapnap may be right, perhaps he should just go to bed. His friends seem to be convincing him too anyway so what’s the harm.

“Ugh… I guess you’re right. I’m sorry for ruining the footage by being quiet and all but I promise I will be on my A-game tomorrow… Uhm.. today.” He had just realised the time and had been awake so long, he couldn’t quite believe he hadn’t already fallen asleep at his desk, leaving the hazy screen forgotten in the background. Instead, he was barely holding it together while his friends sat trying to convince his sorry self to take a break and sleep.

“It’s all good George, sleep tight and don’t let the bedbugs bite!!” Sapnap was definitely mocking him this time but he couldn’t help the wide grin spread itself across his weary face.

“See you later, George. Love youuu” Dream also replied.

“Night guys… love you too” the phrase escaped his lips before he could even begin to stop it; this proved the extent of his sleep deprivation. He was never one to be so open and say the phrase so sincerely to his friends. Usually, the rare occasion when he did mutter the words, was during joking moments on stream or deep conversations in the dead of night (this definitely wasn’t one of those times).

He speedily clicked on the red button located at the corner of his computer screen, having to squint slightly so it became more focused in front of his bleary eyes. The call had finally come to an end, but not before George heard Dream scream “WHATTT???” obviously shocked at his words while Sapnap’s uncontrollable laughter bellows from his mic and through to his own, making him shiver at the blaring volume.

Yanking the sweaty headset off of his aching skull, George grabbed his phone and took a last look at Twitter. He decided to look up the name of a person he hadn’t seen or heard from in a while, someone he hadn’t told his friends about out of fear of being judged, he knew it was irrational, but he couldn’t help it.

Liam had been George’s last boyfriend; one he’d met and broke up with before his channel had really taken off and he had met Dream. Of course, the breakup was mutual however Liam had never really reached out or tried to talk with him since. Who even knows if he even realised that George was now this fast-growing Youtuber and Twitch streamer? 

His private life remained fairly private from his fans however not even his friends knew about his sexuality; it just wasn’t something he necessarily wanted to advertise. Part of him believed that the flirting that he and his friends partook in regularly may suddenly become weird and awkward if either of them realised there was a chance that George would somehow take the comments literally. He would never do anything weird to make them uncomfortable, that just wasn’t who he was but the dynamic of their relationship could change and George would rather stay in the closet than let that happen.

On a whim, George decided to check out Liam’s Twitter account, just to see how he was doing. He no longer had feelings for the man of course as someone had occupied that space in his heart… someone he wasn’t ready to confront yet. He clicked on the picture that George quickly recognised as Liam, with his shimmering blue eyes and floppy blonde hair (George absolutely had a type). 

It looked like the profile picture had been taken at the beach if the sand and ocean had anything to say about it, however, it was undeniably Liam. He clicked on a tweet that he had recently posted that read:

‘Get yourself a man who can play the guitar. Love you forever <3’

Attached was a video of Liam and a man he didn’t recognise, who was obviously Liam’s boyfriend. They were sitting together while the man played a beautiful melody on the instrument; the song was clearly written for Liam. It reminded him of the times when Dream and he used to sit on a discord call together - just the two of them - and he would play the guitar while George just sat in awe; he was so amazing it made George’s heart soar every time he thought about it… they don’t do it much anymore.

Feeling a strong headache make itself known, George swiftly shut off his phone and put it on the table beside his bed, ready to pass out. Clumsily, he made his way over to his blue sheeted mattress and dropped like a zombie into his soft pillows, falling into a deep sleep. It was filled with visions of a smile that he had only had the pleasure of seeing a handful of times and the comforting echoes of a familiar laugh.

When George finally woke up feeling refreshed and relieved that his splitting headache had vanished, he looked over at his clock realising it was 3PM. That would mean it was too early in Florida for his friends to be awake, so he had time to shower, change and grab some food before he had to finish filming.

Knowing his friends would most likely still be asleep, George left his phone on his bedside table and headed to his bathroom to shower. Turning the showerhead on full blast, he let the water hit him full force and cringed while remembering his actions on the call with Sapnap and Dream. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t just let himself leave the call when he had started getting tired, but his brain was so overworked he guessed it was his stubbornness and emotional side getting the better of him. He knew Dream wouldn’t have been mad if he had left before but something had told him he would get angry and make a big deal out of it; his opinion really mattered to George.

Deciding his skin could take no more of the boiling water coming from the showerhead, he stepped out and looked at himself in the mirror for the first time that day. He looked exhausted still. ‘Well, nothing I can do about it now’ he thought to himself.

After changing into one of Dream’s merch hoodies that he had sent him (only because it was comfy… definitely no other reason) George grabbed some leftover pizza from his refrigerator. He flopped onto the chair sitting at his desk and decided to check his phone to see if anyone was up, and also to check Twitter to see what was trending at the moment.

Upon switching it on, his eyes were immediately drawn to a message from Dream which was unusual as he normally just phoned George or messaged on discord rather than iMessage.

Unlocking his phone so he could read the message, he was met with not one but several concerned messages from not only Dream, but also Sapnap and Bad. This seemed strange as although he and Bad were close, he had never personally messaged him. Scanning the messages, George felt himself pale and had to sit down so he didn’t lose his balance and fall over. George was wishing he had checked his phone earlier as he is met with texts like:

‘George you really need to check twitter’

‘Hey man just making sure that you meant to retweet that, call me’

‘Gogy why didn’t you tell us?’

‘Hey George, have u seen twitter? Call me when you get a chance, Dream’

Startled from his trance-like state, George quickly launched the Twitter app only to be bombarded with notifications of people replying to a tweet. ‘LGBTQ’ and ‘Sexuality Reveal’ were trending on Twitter. Quickly clicking on his profile, he realised what had happened; he felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks, slamming into him at full force.

Oh. My. God.

His hands started to shake as he saw people in the comments asking if it was true and why had he chosen to reveal it this way. He never took notice of the people showering him with love and support, telling him they were there for him no matter what. All George could do was watch in horror as the gravity of the situation hit him - ‘Did I really just out myself to all my fans and friends by retweet?’. He supposed the situation would be quite funny if he had really meant to come out this way, but he couldn’t bring himself to laugh; this was a step he was definitely not ready for.

The worst fact was that now his friends knew, and they had found out in the worst possible way. This was not how he had wanted Dream… no them to find out about his sexuality. Tears pooled around his eyes as his throat became unbearably tight. They all probably hated him.

His phone began to vibrate and a name in clear letters popped up on the screen; it was Dream. He wants to answer but he’s scared about what he will say. A part of him does feel relieved that he is now out, and his friends know, but if they do decide that their friendship can’t stay the same, George thinks he might just break.

Clicking answer, he can’t help the words tumbling out his mouth when he hears a concerned ‘George?’ through his phone speakers.

“Dream, I did not mean to retweet that I swear. Oh god, you must hate me, I swear this wasn’t how I wanted you to find out. Liam, we… we used to date, and I was feeling nostalgic after our call, so I checked out his Twitter and saw that post. I must have accidentally clicked retweet. I… I don’t know what to do, now everyone knows, and I wasn’t ready. Please… please don’t hate me.”

He couldn’t help the sob that escaped his lips, feeling way too emotional to have a rational conversation with anyone at that moment, never mind Dream. Dream was perfect to George in every way and the mere thought of saying goodbye to their sacred friendship made George sick to his stomach.

His thoughts were once again abandoned when he heard a broken “George, do you really think I would hate you? Just because you’ve told me who you really are?” Hearing Dream’s voice shattered Georges already aching heart; he sounded so hurt and disappointed and on the brink of tears.

“George, I don’t care who you like or who you’ve dated in the past, it changes nothing. You have supported me in every way from the very first moment we met, and nothing could change… change the way I feel about you, okay? If you’re not ready for the fans to know we can just say it was a miss click or that someone dared you, but I truly believe they would support you, George, just like I do.”

Hearing Dream say this lifted a huge weight off George’s chest, one that he hadn’t been aware he was even carrying. It somehow felt like by revealing this part of himself to Dream, they had gotten even closer than they had been previously, which hadn’t seemed like it could have been possible before now.

“Dream, you have no idea how much that means to me. I guess I didn’t tell you before because I was scared… scared that if I told you we would stop being ‘Dream and George’ it’s stupid I know…” He felt oddly vulnerable at this moment, but he trusted Dream and wanted him to know why he had chosen to keep such a huge part of himself locked away from his best friend.

He heard light chuckling coming from Dream which brought a small smile on George’s face, one that he couldn’t stop from spreading; Dream just had that effect on him. “Honestly, George sometimes you can be so oblivious. Nothing can stop us from being ‘Dream and George,’ okay? Especially something that you can’t help, that is who you are, and I love everything about you.”

“Dreaaaam when did you get so sappy?” George was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt; he still remembered what it was like when he first told his parents he was gay, but this was something else. He honestly wished he had told Dream sooner.

Dream was full-on wheezing now, only proving his point that absolutely nothing between the two had changed.

George had never felt safer than in this moment, laughing along with Dream and feeling fully accepted by the only person that truly mattered, his best friend. One day he knew he wanted it to be a lot more than the friendship that they shared. How he felt about Dream wasn’t the same feeling as to how he felt for his other friends, he loved Dream. And one day he was going to tell him, but just… not right now. He was perfectly content at this moment just sitting with Dream, the both of them close to tears, laughter resonating around his room which nicely contrasted with the previous tears.

If only George knew… that Dream was head over heels in love with him too.


End file.
